Friend?
by Beautifulx-Tears
Summary: Whenever She really needed a friend he was always there ... but now they're both unsure whether they're Just Friends anymore. KibaHina oneshot. Please Read And Review!


**Friend?**

Kiba X Hinata Pairing hope you like it as much as I do!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto actually I don't own very much! Except maybe the plot line for this story 8D

* * *

Tears hot hand heavy, fell freely from her large white eyes. Her pale skin was changing from a bright white to a blotchy pink, and her hands racked there way through her short navy hair. A sharp wind ripped through the trees scratching at her arms and making her shiver and shake like a fresh leaf on the first day of spring. 

Hinata clung to the tree that she was sitting on. Her fathers' words repeating themselves over and over in her mind.

"You're a Failure, a pathetic Failure" 

Every word hit her in her heart making her want to jump from the branch that she was perched on. Her father was right she really was nothing but a failure. A nuisance to everyone who met her, to her team mates, to the whole village. Every mission she participated in was a failure, she always managed to get herself into the worst situations and have to rely on her friends to save her.

Failure. An unloved failure.

Naruto didn't like her he was too busy chasing after Sakura or Training with his white bearded sensei or eating ramen or just blatantly being oblivious to her. The thought struck her even harder than anything. No one loved her especially not Naruto or her Father. She dug her nails into her arms, remembering the words; she dug them in deeper letting her blood trickle down her wrist.

"Hinata stop that," said a familiar voice in her ear. It was laced with concern. She felt a fluffy dog bound up onto her lap and lick her hand.

"Kiba kun? Akamaru kun?"

"God I've been looking for you every where! Why are you doing that to your wrist?" said her brown haired friend, as he grabbed her arm and started to mop up some of the blood that was still trickling from the open wound.

Hinata sighed and yanked her hand away.

"It's nothing" she replied

Kiba was her best friend and her teammate he'd helped her so much with her training and had gotten her out of most sticky situations. She didn't feel shy around him. She didn't want him to worry.

But Kiba was persistent.

"Honestly what's got you Hinata? Your never ever like this" he continued

"No I know I'm just feeling . . ." she tailed off trying to think of a word that wouldn't make Kiba even more worried.

"Yeah go on . . ."

"Rejected" She whispered, feeling her face blush crimson at her stupidity she waited for the mocking laughter. It didn't come.

"Hinata your not rejected, not by anyone. You have plenty of people that care and love you. Friends, Family everyone!" Kiba said shrugging off his coat and draping onto her bare shoulders "Your shivering"

Hinata smiled at his thoughtfulness, but sighed again at his stupidity.

"My Family doesn't love me. My father hates me; my little sister looks down to me my mum ignores me. And my friends? Everyone thinks I'm weak. I don't have any friends. Naruto ignores me. You can't deny I'm rejected," she muttered gripping Kibas coat tighter to her as the wind picked up. She inhaled its scent and was surprised to find it to be pleasantly musky. Akamaru snuggled into her lap.

"I don't ignore you," breathed Kiba looking at the ground beneath them. Hinata looked at his face, it was changing to a faint pink. Was Kiba blushing?

Kiba felt his face grow hot after he gave his reply. Damn it why couldn't he just be impulsive instead of dragging it out. Just jump in and do it he told himself. Be a man!

He looked at her shocked eyes still damp with tears.

"I know you don't ignore me" she whispered. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"I'm glad I have you as a friend Kiba" She smiled " I think I'm going to go home"

Oh no she's going to leave.

He grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. It was now or never. He took a deep breath before gently touching her mouth with his lips. He wrapped his hands around her slim waste. She was so close; he could feel her heart beating gently against his chest. Everything he'd wanted in the past 3 years was here against his skin right now. "Kiba? Kiba?"

Kiba jerked himself back to the real world. He saw Hinata standing on the forest floor below him.

"Huh?"

"I'm going Kiba I'll see you at training tomorrow" She replied before walking off back to the village in a swish of a fur-trimmed coat.

Kiba kicked himself mentally. So much for being a man he thought. The perfect opportunity and he hadn't even taken it. He jumped out of the tree.

"Come on Akamaru lets go home" He sighed

Wait where was his coat? Damn it he'd given it to Hinata. He couldn't go home without it his mum would go nuts.

"Oh jeez I've got to go to her house"

Akamaru jumped onto his shoulder before he sped off towards the village of Konoha.

Hinata reached her front door before she finally realised she was still wearing Kibas coat. She smiled to herself she had such a caring friend. She pulled up her sleeve and examined the cut she had left in her arm. It didn't look so bad her dad wouldn't notice it. Then again he wouldn't notice her either. Maybe she should just stay out tonight instead of going in. She settled herself on the doorstep and fell into a light sleep.

A Face edged its way in and out of her subconscious. Brown hair, red war paint, cheeky smile, soft voice. Kiba, her dreams of Kiba.

Someone was shaking her shoulder gently.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"Kiba?"

She opened her eyes and saw the concerned face of her friend staring right back at her. He was so close there noses almost touching. What was this feeling? She wanted so desperately to lean in a little closer. His lips looked so soft . . . No that's not a good thought.

"Do you want your coat back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that would be good thanks"

Her face was so smooth so perfect he took the coat out of her outstretched hand. Her eyes darted towards his lips. Impulse took over. He leaned in towards her

Gentle lips gently brushed against hers only for a few seconds before pulling away again. She saw kiba looking away form her face his cheeks flushing a crimson red. She felt her hand reach out and pull his face towards her. She crept her hands over his shoulders and ran them through her hair. There lips touched again and she felt him kiss her deeply. Passion ran through her veins as she clung to him. She pulled away breathing in some much needed air. She felt his breath tickle her neck

"Am I still your friend Hinata?" Kiba whispered in her ear

"I think your much more than that Now" She whispered back.

* * *

The End

Aww Kiba X Hinata it's the best pairing ever besides Temari X Shikamaru and Sakura X Gaara!! I really wanted to put in that bit where Kiba imagines hes kissing hinata! I hope you guys think it works.

Please review


End file.
